caseclosed_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Case Closed Wiki
About Magico Wikia Join the Community! Hey, you! YEAH, YOU. You're needed in the discussion page The Community page is where you vote for next week's Featured Article, which, in all subsequent voting, will be from a list of user-nominated articles, unless otherwise decided. Anyone in the community's welcome to join. if you have any questions refer to the here. Featured Article ---- {|align="center" style="font-size: 90%; clear: both; text-align: center; width: 100%;background: #FBEC5D" class="toccolours" |bgcolor="#fbec5d" align="center"|'Welcome' |- |align="center"|Welcome to the Magico Wikia. For all things of the manga series Magico Sixteen-year-old Emma finally arrives at the capital city Hawk Eye after escaping from being held captive for her entire life. But as soon as she arrives, every man in the city, including the king, falls madly in love with her. She is about to be forced into marriage, but is saved by a sorcerer. The sorcerer identifies himself as Shion, one of the youngest and most talented in the nation. They have met before, but Emma has no recollection. Shion explains to Emma that she is cursed with the Echidna, a mysterious magic that happens every 500 years where a girl is born with her heart packed with such powerful dark magic that it has the potential to destroy the world. With such power, one could rule the world, and Shion explains to Emma that people are going to try and hunt her down to get her heart. However, Emma is told that there exists a ritual that will rid her of the Ekidona curse but doing so will require a long and arduous process. The first of that being Emma and Shion will have to marry each other... Important Pages to the Magico Wikia *Story Arcs *Mages *Chapters *Magical Equipments *Magico (World)/(Ritual) *Characters ---- Manga Chapter Latest Release: Target 8 - "For The Sake of Whom?" SUMMARY: Anise were reading about the legend of Luna, where in ancient times, a devil tried to heal his wounds by cooking the lives of all the creatures in a pot. It was said that whatever came out from the pot became the spring of Luna. But because of the lives that were used as the ingredients, the grudge from them will bestow unbearable pain to those who touch it. Hearing this Emma becomes scared. As Emma tries to laugh it off, Luu jumps into the spring with her cloth on much to parties shock. Emma tries too hold her down but she sees that Luu's wounds where been healed. Luu where saying that she is healed and tells them that she was zapped a little which Anise says that it is safe. After that she where been drying herself as an dog, she then says that there are more water and the shock has been gotten stronger. Luu then tells Emma that she must be save which Emma thanked her. Emma then tells Shion to get into Luna. Before Shion tries to tell something, he sees that Emma where been undressed. Shion become shocking asking Emma why she's always doing that on a sudden. Category:Browse